fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SOMEGUY123
DIS IS ME SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Blocked No sig 4 u 05:31, March 5, 2014 (UTC) DISNEY WIKI CHAT WAS INVADED BY THE BOOTIFUL FETUS! (IMPORANTANT) u spammed the fuck out of this wiki u r stopid and pathetick no sig 4 u 23:42, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Question I Like You to Answer Back If Jesus Christ got buttfucked by God, would that be called the "Anal Rapturing"? [[User:Fatal Disease|'Do you hear that?']] That's the grape roaring. 05:34, August 12, 2014 (UTC) What should I do Making The History of Trollpasta Wiki makes me miss being there. I kinda regret leaving. #don't come back #come back right now #wait to come back Ty. http://prntscr.com/85xta0 :^) GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:36, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Haven't had time to chat, but I would like more info on Sard's demotion. posting users personal info on 4chan, spite-banning users, refusing to admit to her wrongdoings, constantly playing the victim and other shit admins shouldn't do Who's info did she post to 4chan, and why did she do it to begin with? Some more elaboration on the other things would be nice too. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 07:59, September 30, 2015 (UTC) why: http://prntscr.com/8pcipm and why did you delete "Camp"? it was funny, fuck you Possible Name Change For the past few years I've been thinking of renaming my account. I'm just not satisfied with my current username. Here's why: The first wiki I joined and edited on was the Godzilla Toys Wiki back in 2011. So it only made sense that my username was "GodzillaFan1." Fast forward to now, the name makes no sense anymore. I have since stopped editing at the Godzilla Toys Wiki, and have edited dozens and dozens of wikis overtime, 95% of which have nothing to do with Godzilla. Not only that, most of my user icons don't even have Godzilla in them, it's mainly Mario. I also don't see myself in the future as an adult, still editing on Wikia under the name "GodzillaFan1." And since it's a really generic name, Googling it gives you a bunch of people that are not me. I don't like having a username a bunch of people already have. But anytime I bring up me possibly changing my username, people always tell me "No! It's fine the way it is!", so I never went through with it. Not only that, I couldn't think of a good name, neither could anyone else. One of them I considered was "SuperSmashMario", but that sounds lame. For the longets time, I couldn't think of a username I was satisfied with. Not just on Wikia, but on any site... until now. For this name, I wanted to include my nickname in it, "Goddy", because that's what everyone calls me, and I like the name too. But just renaming my account to "Goddy" sounds too plain, so I wanted to add more onto it, while still keeping it simple and easy to remember. Recently, I found out about this really cool animal called "Pangolins." It's like an ant-eater, a mole, and an armadillo rolled into one, I love it (it's sadly an endangered species now.) If you take the "lins" out of the name, you get "Pango", which is simple, but that's why I like it. Merge the two words together, and you get "GoddyPango." Yeah, it sounds a little weird at first, but I like it. It's simple, easy to identify, and original. It's the only username I've come up with of all the years I've been on the internet that makes me go "You know what? I'm satisfied with this." So I may actually go with it. However, there are a few minor drawbacks. Since I've edited on a gazillion wikis, the process in renaming my account could take up to a day or so, which I can deal with. But all of my old signatures and links and whatnot after the rename are still going to be "GodzillaFan1." So that will be annoying. Sorry for the length of this post. I could have simply just put "Hey I'm thinking of renaming my account to 'GoddyPango', what do you think?" But I added all this detail to put you in my shoes, and see the reasons why I want this name, and why I don't like my current name. But yeah, what do you think of the name? Do you like it, do you dislike it, or should I just keep the username I already have? I'm not sure if your opinion (positive or negative) will influence whether or not I go with the name, but I'd like to know what you think regardless. Oh, and I believe I get my PC back sometime today. See you soon! GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 09:43, April 1, 2016 (UTC) SHIT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE POSTED THIS ON APRIL FOOLS. I'M BEING SERIOUS ABOUT THE NAME CHANGE! If you don't believe, I will change my name right now! EDIT: Oh, and it looks like I won't be getting my PC back today... Maybe next week. (not a joke) advgbnklpitwe FCGGHOJJYFXdvnk-/é8ú4äú. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 20:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Yo Can you link the discord? I forgot to bookmark it. edit: nevermind GodzillaFan1 (Talk) 05:44, December 14, 2016 (UTC)